camp_pining_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting
None of us can ever forget the thrilling tales from Camp Pining Hearts. The characters, with their emotional plights and triumphs will comfort and inspire us for years to come. But that does not mean that is all there is to this show! Let us not overlook the very camp itself. Such captivating characters needs a good setting to live in. Common settings and backgrounds include: The Mess Hall / Indoor Area / Office / Nurse Station: Hands down the largest building for quite a distance in any direction. Also the only phone in the camp. The nurse does little but treat bug bites, sunburns, and poison ivy. Most meal scenes take place there as do rainy day episodes (with enough decks of cards available that we have seen a truly impressive card house, until you know who sneezed). The Craft Hut: Where the art inclined make things. It seems to have a never ending supply of glue, beads, and colored string. Many of the bracelets the campers wear in the show are made here (and oh the drama that follows). The Archery Range: Every camper wants to try it at least once. A number of campers have had heart to heart conversations while improving their aim together. The camp counselors actually talk outloud here. (The safety protocols are the real life ones too.) Camper Cabins: Where the campers sleep and keep their clothes. All cabins are identical, blanket, pillow, and suitcases are the only differences; even between boys and girls. (And we all know which cabin you can still see the occasional stray feather from that one pillow fight early on.) The Bathhouse: Because swimming in the lake just doesn't work so well. Plus there is hot water. We only see the inside when Paulette is getting the tour in episode one and when everyone is brushing their teeth. Otherwise we see campers go in and come out. The Fishing Dock: Literally as far from the swimming dock as can be. Poles are provided by the camp. Nice view of the sunset. The Swimming Dock: Closer to the canoe dock but not to close. The water is deeper then the fishing dock. Many a camper has found it gets murky and cold if you go to deep. The Bonfire Area: Campsongs and s'mores galore. Another place the camp staff talk, usually about fire safety. Fields: The open space where the ball games and relay races happen. Along with a surprising amount of frolicking with butterfly nets. The Woods: Trails and exploring abound. The border of the camp is very well marked, literally on every tree and large brush (and I did A LOT of screenshot checking to make sure). We also discover the best climbing trees around camp. (And I am so sure Penny has built a treehouse in one, but more on that in on the theory page) The Caverns: Campmaster and founder Hubert Hugleirk discover the caverns when he was scouting the area to see if he thought it would be good for a camp. Big enough to be impressive and most of the sparkle is the quartz veins.